


No, What's your full name?

by Richiesbrokenglasses



Category: IT (2017), The Fault In Our Stars (2014) RPF, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richiesbrokenglasses/pseuds/Richiesbrokenglasses
Summary: "Eddie Kaspbrak..""No, what's your full name?""Edward Kaspbrak? I know it sounds like an old dead guys name just please don't-I think it's beautiful"





	No, What's your full name?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So sorry I haven't been on in like FOREVER. But I am coming up with this AU. It probably has been created before but I wanna create one for myself! I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments down below! Thank you guys so much! I will try to update as soon as possible!

"Hi, I'm Eddie Kaspbrak. I am sixteen years old and I have metastatic Thyroid cancer. And I feel like I'm doing..okay?"

Actually I was not doing okay. Like at all. But now I sit here in the 'Heart of Jesus' per say to listen to this baldish loser talk. I was supposed to be at my house binge watching The walking dead. But instead I am here. 

As I sat back down Patrick, the baldish guy that possibly had ball cancer, was beginning a song. I mean, he wasn't bad or anything. I just feel that singing isn't fun unless you wanna sing that particular song. If that makes sense-

"I'm so sorry I am late-there was traffic down the street cause of a car crash and-yeah" I looked up after I was basically ripped away from my thoughts. I blinked a few times as I stared at this guys form. 

He was tall and lanky. Dumb glasses that looked exactly like the coke bottle glasses. And his hair. Oh boy his hair was a big, curly knot on the top of his head. 

"That's fine uhm what's your name?"

"Richie Tozier" he said confidently before his eyes met mine. Oh my god. I quickly looked away from his gaze, staring down at my beat up converses. 

"So glad you could join us, Richie. Please have a seat wherever you'd like" Patrick said, beginning to play again. 

Richie basically bounced over to the seat that was across from me in the circle. He plopped down with an "oof" before looking around at everyone in the group. I looked up at Patrick to at least acknowledge him in some way. But then I felt his gaze. His gaze felt like a ton of bricks piling up on me all at once. 

So, I decided to look up at him and he just continued to stare straight back at me. I raised both of by eyebrows like this was some sort of competition or something. 

"So, Richie, wanna tell us a little about yourself? Like any hobbies?" Patrick suggested, looking at Richie. 

Richie tore his gaze away from me to stand up. He looked around the circle with this big smile on his face as he began to introduce himself. 

"Howdy, I'm Richard Tozier. Also known as Richie. I have osteosarcoma and I-" He leaned down to pull up his pants leg to show off the fake, robotic leg to us. 

"Lost this puppy in results of it..so" he said, looking at Patrick who was smiling at him softly. 

"And how are you doing?"

"Honestly, Great. I'm on a rollercoaster that only goes up my friend." And as he spoke, my lips turned into a small smile. He looked at me and smiled back at me, winking before looking away. 

My face turned a light shade of pink when I looked away quickly, biting my lip softly. 

And that was the beginning of us.


End file.
